Hibiya's Idiot
by AliceIsWonderland
Summary: Delic has been gone for a few months now and Hibiyas going though a hard time without him. But of coruse because its Hibiya he will never admit to it and this gets him in trouble. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELL ME IF THERE'S ANYTHING I CANT FIX! :DD


For the fourth day in a row I, Hibiya, have been kicked out of my own residence by my awful sisters. I shall have their head for this! So instead of enjoying my luxurious castle, I'm trying to enjoy my garden with a cup of tea. As the wind blew by my face, I started asking myself where that damn Delic is. He's been gone for months now. It's hard to say, but I miss him. I felt tears run down may face as I thought of what may or may not have happened to him as a funny thought crossed my mind. If that damn idiot ever saw me like this he would never let me live it down. Going around the whole country saying "Hibiya missed me so much he was crying!" with that stupid smile on his face. I chuckled at the thought of his voice taunting me, with that stupid smile. Something soon interrupted my thoughts as I wiped my tears away quickly to investigate a noise coming from a far distance. I was soon lead off the path off my garden into the forest that was on the outside of my castle. It had always been dangerous to play in the forest being that many dangerous creature live here. Though I was never scared of it being as it is my land and I am the prince after all anyone who dare defy me will end up dead in the long run.

The forest seemed to get darker the deeper I get. I even got to a point where it was very hard to see my own hands in front of my face, never the less, I continued to the place I had heard the noise coming from and soon found myself at a clearing were the sun shined right above the trees and the grass was soft and much greener then the grass in my garden. It was like heaven this place. It was warm bright and even smelt nicer than most of the outdoors did. I stared rolling around in the soft green grass, though I eventually rolled into something. It was also something warm the texture of it was smooth and soft somewhat like my favorite pillow. It started to feel as if it was moving and I opened my eyes wide. I saw white clothing in contrast to the green grass. I jumped back in shock as I finally realized what it was. That damn Delic. He seemed to be fast asleep though and not even realize my presents. I walked over and crouched down beside him and poked his face. He seemed to blush a little a twitches. I chuckled at his reaction and smiled at how cute he looks. Whoa, whoa, that though just serious pasted though my mind? What is wrong with me now a day!

Just as I was about to get up. Something grabbed my wrist and pulled down towered Delic.

"Well, well Hibiya. Aren't we a bit naughty today?" He said with a smirk on his face. I hate that damned smirk.

"I-I really do hate you you damned dog!"

"What a little lier. I should punish you, you know?"

"Heh~? I dare you! You damned wolf!"

I felt a pinch on my neak. and started to moan. I could feel my face getting hotter the more he simply touched me. Tears started to fourm in my eyes.

"I-I really AH! h-ate you Del-IC!"  
>He stopped for a moment.<p>

"You haven't seen me in so long your body probably can't stand it anymore"

I could feel his smirk against my neck.

"SH-SHUT UP DELIC!" My face was probably bloody red by now and, I turned away and hide my face between Delic's neck and shoulder, so he wouldn't have to see me like this. He just laid back against the tree behind us and held my head there.

"I missed you to ya' know."

I looked up towered him. "Wha?"

"I said I missed you..."

Tears filled my eyes again and began streaming down my cheeks.

"IDIOT I HATE YOU!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING?WHY DID YOU LEAVE ALL ALONE?"

I ran off though the forest again in the opposite way of the garden. That damned Delic he doesn't even know what I went through so many months all alone not knowing if he was dead or alive!If he missed me so much why the hell did he leave in the first place? What did I do to him!

In just a few minutes I came to another cleareing this one had been much darker then the one before and looked somewhat ominous that the one before it. I heard some of the bushes behind me shack and immideitly thought it was Delic chaseing after me.

"GOD DAMN IT DELIC JUST GO AWAY!" I said as a threw a rock in the bushes. The moment I did that though it wasn't an 'ow' but a rather blood thristy sounding growl. This did make me a tad bit scared and backed away.A wolf the biggest I've ever seen came jumping out at me.I step back and tripped on a rock. I prepared myself for the worse as he attacked, but all I felt was a drop of water on my face. I looked to what had happened to the wolf and what kept it from killing me. I was horrified at the site Delic was standing there with his arm in the wolf's mouth and I could see blood dripping off his now red sleeve. I touched my face where it felt like a water drop had hit my face, but it wasn't water it was Delic's blood.

"Delic!Are you insane!"

He simply flicked his arm at the wolf and sent him flying though the dark trees. He looked back at me. I flinched a little bit and, his expression softened a little bit and started walking towered me slowly, I backed up a little bit. He bent down and started crawling towered me as I backed up as well but eventually end up being stop by a tree. I braced for the worse scolding I would ever have. But instead I felt something soft against my lips. I got wide eyed but ended up kissing back. he broke away from the kiss as my breath got steamy.

"Delic...?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here..."

He started approaching closer again expecting another kiss. But guess what? I'm not that kind of forgiving. I forced my head as hard as I could forward and hit his forehead as hard as possible.

"WA!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WHAT THEN?"

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR STORMING OFF LIKE THAT!"

"Ah!...I-I'm sorry..." I said under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear.

He just patted my head gently. Tear started coming to my eyes again, I wondered when I became such a cry baby. Was it when I first meet him? Or the first time we kiss? Or the first time we touched? All I really knew is it had something to do with him...I really do hate you Delic...Idiot...


End file.
